<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TROISIEME CHASSE by LaMol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401689">TROISIEME CHASSE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMol/pseuds/LaMol'>LaMol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHASSEUR [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMol/pseuds/LaMol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui est le chasseur?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHASSEUR [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TROISIEME CHASSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quelques jours plus tard, Daryl décide de passer chez Rick pour lui confirmer que Dr H. est complètement opérationnelle, et qu'ils peuvent lui rendre son autonomie.<br/>Il poursuivrait bien encore  la période probatoire, mais il n'a aucune raison valable pour ça.</p><p>Ils sont sur le porche, Judith est dans les bras de Rick.<br/>Elle joue avec les boutons de la chemise de son père.</p><p>Elle relève la tête de temps en temps, lorsque Daryl parle.<br/>Elle a toujours été sensible à sa voix grave et basse.</p><p>Eugène traverse la rue à une centaine de mètres d'eux.<br/>Il a l'air d'avoir fini sa garde aux portes.<br/>Il les aperçoit, leur fait un signe de tête et continue son chemin.</p><p>Tout d'un coup il s'arrête et les deux hommes le fixent.<br/>Le geek marche vers eux en secouant la tête et en marmottant.</p><p>Arrivé devant le porche il s'adresse à Daryl.<br/>- J'allais oublier, j'ai croisé Dr H. tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit de te prévenir qu'elle était bien sortie.<br/>- Quoi? Putain de quoi tu parles Eugène?<br/>- Euh et bien quand elle est sortie elle m'a demandé de te prévenir une demi-heure plus tard, au minimum.<br/>- Elle est sortie? Toute seule? Tu l'as laissée sortir?</p><p>Daryl dévale les marches et s'approche d'Eugène qui recule de quelques pas.<br/>- Elle m'a dit que ça faisait partie de son entraînement, que c'était <em>tes</em> instructions!<br/>- Putain! Elle est partie à pied?<br/>- Oui.<br/>- Elle a pris la route ou par la forêt?<br/>- Je … J'en sais rien, j'ai pas fait attention. La route, je crois…</p><p>Daryl ferme les yeux et serre les poings.</p><p>Rick intervient.<br/>- Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle a retrouvé toutes ses capacités. Tu vas la retrouver, et comme ça tu pourras lui dire …<br/>Rick Sourit.<br/>-...qu'elle est libre d'aller et venir.</p><p>Daryl tourne la tête vers lui avec un regard noir.<br/>- Ça te fait marrer?<br/>Rick secoue la tête pour calmer le jeu; son sourire est rassurant.<br/>- Tu vas la retrouver!<br/>- Y'a intérêt.</p><p>Sans un regard pour Eugène il se précipite vers l'entrepôt pour s'équiper.<br/>Il ramasse son fusil et hésite en partant.</p><p>Il se tourne vers la chambre de Dr H., frotte ses doigts contre sa paume.<br/>Finalement il se dirige vers la porte, attrape la poignée et tourne doucement.<br/>Par l'ouverture il fouille rapidement la pièce du regard..</p><p>Il retrouve immédiatement l'odeur de la femme, mélangée à celle des petits bouquets de plantes et de fleurs qu'elle fait sécher, suspendus le long de la fenêtre.<br/>Le sac à dos a disparu, mais le fusil est là.<br/>C'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.<br/>Il referme rapidement la porte et dévale l'escalier.</p><p>Il hésite à prendre une voiture.<br/>Pas le plus simple pour traquer.<br/>S'il avait sa moto …</p><p>Il quitte rapidement le lotissement et s'engage sur la route.</p><p>Il est à peu près sûr qu'elle n'a pas pris par les bois où il la traquerait plus facilement.</p><p>Il continue sur la route pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un rôdeur fini.<br/>Le corps est sur le bord de la route.<br/>Au-delà commence la forêt.</p><p>Daryl marche jusqu'à l'orée en cherchant des traces.</p><p>Il fait plusieurs cercles concentriques avant de remarquer une empreinte partielle.<br/>Il reconnaît ses rangers.<br/><em>Facile.</em><br/>La piste prend plein nord, alors il la remonte.</p><p>Il marche un long moment sans autre indice.<br/>Il commence à se dire qu'il a raté quelque chose et qu'il va devoir revenir sur ses pas quand il aperçoit des branches basses brisées net. <br/>Il a une sensation étrange dans le ventre.<br/>Il poursuit son chemin.</p><p><em>Une demi-heure d'avance.</em><br/>Il est rapide, elle n'est peut-être plus si loin.</p><p>Ça fait une heure qu'il a quitté Alexandria quand il trouve une série d'empreintes nettes.<br/>Ce sont bien les siennes.<br/>Le problème, c'est qu'elles sont très espacées.<br/><em>Putain!</em><br/>Elle court.</p><p>Si elle court depuis Alexandria, elle a dû prendre plus d'une demi-heure d'avance sur lui.<br/><em>Putain!</em></p><p>Il se met à trotter à la recherche d'autres signes.</p><p>Au bout de vingt minutes, il a de nouveau perdu la piste mais pas son envie irrépressible de frapper dans un arbre.<br/>Ou de secouer cette foutue bonne femme quand il mettra la main dessus.</p><p>Il prend un moment pour se calmer, respirer lentement et réfléchir à la suite.</p><p>Il revient sur ses pas, s'arrête à mi-chemin et commence à faire des cercles concentriques de plus en plus larges pour retrouver la piste.</p><p>Il finit par tomber sur une empreinte partielle, pas vraiment identifiable, qui indique l'est.<br/>Changement radical de direction.<br/>Ça pourrait coller, la connaissant.<br/>De nouveau cette sensation étrange dans l'estomac.</p><p>Il prend le risque et décide de remonter plein est.</p><p>Un quart d'heure plus tard il découvre un nouvel indice: un  rôdeur au sol, fraîchement fini. La lame a frappé sous la mâchoire, vers le haut du crâne, avec un angle léger vers l'arrière.<br/>Impeccable, chirurgical.<br/>La marque de fabrique de Dr H.<br/><em>Putain, elle se fout de ma gueule!</em><br/><em>Un putain de jeu de piste!</em></p><p>Cette fois-ci, la sensation dans son estomac se précise.<br/>C'est comme un nid de serpents grouillants qui se tord.<br/>Et les serpents sont très, très énervés.</p><p>Des grognements le rappellent à l'ordre et il doit se débarrasser de deux rôdeurs avant de reprendre rapidement sa route pour éviter de rencontrer d'autres visiteurs.</p><p>Au bout de vingt minutes au cours desquelles il a croisé deux empreintes et quelques branches froissées, il débouche sur un chemin forestier.</p><p>Il regarde à droite, puis à gauche.</p><p>Il traverse le chemin pour continuer sa route mais s'arrête.</p><p>Il a un doute.</p><p>Il prend son fusil et regarde dans la lunette.<br/>Il y a un bosquet d'arbres plus gros sur le bord du chemin, à deux cents mètres à droite.<br/>Sur le tronc du milieu, il y a quelque chose.<br/>Quelque chose de blanc, qui ressemble à une feuille de papier, avec quelque chose écrit dessus.<br/><em>Putain!</em><br/>Le nid de serpents se réveille et ils s'enroulent autour de ses entrailles.</p><p>Daryl court vers le bosquet tout en gardant le fusil prêt à tirer.</p><p>Il y a bien une feuille de papier clouée sur l'arbre.<br/>Il n'y a rien d'écrit dessus.<br/>Juste un dessin.<br/>Le lapin playboy.</p><p>Daryl reste figé une seconde, estomaqué.</p><p>Il ne sait pas ce qui le met le plus en colère.<br/>Sa bêtise à lui.<br/>Qu'elle lui ai désobéi.<br/>Qu'elle le fasse cavaler.<br/>Et puis tout au fond, une pointe de respect.</p><p>Mais les serpents font des cabrioles dans son estomac.</p><p>Il comprend que c'est le bout de la piste, qu'elle est certainement déjà rentrée à Alexandria.<br/>Il arrache le dessin et le fourre dans la poche de son pantalon.</p><p>Il pourrait en profiter pour chasser, ne pas avoir perdu toute sa mâtinée.<br/>Le nid de serpents n'est pas d'accord.<br/>Lui non plus.</p><p>Il doit rentrer.<br/>Vérifier qu'elle est là-bas.<br/>L'engueuler.<br/>Et la secouer.<br/><em>Oh putain!</em></p><p>Il repart en courant vers Alexandria.<br/>Daryl n'est pas un bon coureur, pour ça elle a plus de pratique que lui.</p><p>Il a presque envie de rire quand il pense à la façon dont il s'est fait avoir.<br/>Presque.<br/>Il est trop en colère pour ça.</p><p>Il arrive à Alexandria en sueur et de très mauvaise humeur.<br/>Il franchit les portes sans un mot et se précipite vers l'infirmerie.</p><p>Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et déboule dans le salon.<br/>Il a fait le tour des lieux du regard et  tombe sur Denise en train de bander le bras d'un vieux.</p><p>Elle suspend son geste et le regarde, interloquée.<br/>Le vieux a la bouche ouverte de surprise - ou de peur.</p><p>- Où elle est?<br/>Il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir crié.<br/>Denise balbutie.<br/>- Elle se repose, elle m'a dit que c'était son jour de relâche.</p><p>Daryl plisse les yeux et repart aussitôt.<br/>Il marche rapidement vers l'entrepôt, les poings serrés.<br/>Denise sort sur le porche pour le suivre du regard.</p><p>Quand il arrive en vue de l'escalier, il est obligé de s'arrêter.<br/>Il est soulagé.<br/>Il est en colère.<br/>Elle est assise sur les marches.<br/>Elle l'attend.</p><p>Il se reprend et marche vers elle.<br/>Il s'arrête à quelques pas de l'escalier.</p><p>Elle se lève mais reste sur la troisième marche.</p><p>Il la foudroie du regard.<br/>Elle croise les bras et baisse la tête vers lui.<br/>Affronte son regard.<br/>Il prend une grande inspiration.</p><p>Depuis le porche de l'infirmerie, Denise observe Daryl.</p><p>Il fait de grands gestes avec les bras, marche dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, comme un lion en cage.</p><p>Il s'arrête régulièrement devant Dr H., qui reste stoïque, trois marches plus haut, et la pointe du doigt en hurlant.</p><p>Denise ne comprend pas les mots, mais elle entend sa voix écorchée qui devient plus aigüe quand il est en colère.</p><p>Ça dure un moment et elle est admirative de la patience de la femme.</p><p>Puis Daryl arrête de piétiner et Dr H. doit lui parler parce qu'il baisse la tête, la regarde parfois par en- dessous, planqué derrière les mèches qui pendent devant ses yeux.</p><p>Il secoue la tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.<br/>Finalement il la regarde et hoche la tête.</p><p>Elle s'assoit sur les marches, et au bout d'un moment, Daryl vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tout en préservant la distance "réglementaire".<br/>Denise ne peut s'empêcher de le remarquer.</p><p>Tara la rejoint.<br/>Elle a fini le bandage pour Denise.<br/>- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?<br/>Elle observe les environs, sans noter rien de remarquable.<br/>- Hum … un genre de parade amoureuse. Je crois.</p><p>Tara lui fait un sourire surpris et amusé.<br/>Denise lui désigne, d'un signe discret du menton, l'entrepôt.<br/>Tara suit la direction du regard.</p><p>Elle voit Daryl et Dr H. assis au bas de l'escalier, à faire ce qu'ils savent si bien faire : être silencieux. </p><p>Elle regarde Denise et elles se mettent à glousser.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>